


Grounding

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Slash, sleep fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout everything, it was Soren who kept Ike's feet on the ground and his head above water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madam_oryx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=madam_oryx).



They headed deeper into Daein, every battle a risk of their lives and another step further into the war. The cold bit at Ike despite his armor and layers, and so did the realization that the closer they came the closer he was to facing the Black Knight again.

_I have to do this for Father,_ he would remind himself anytime he felt nervous or unsure. For his father, for Mist, for Titania, for everyone who felt the pain of losing their commander.

It was Soren who kept him afloat with things seemed too much to handle. Well, Soren and Mist, technically, but Soren was the one who stayed up with him on the nights he couldn't sleep. Soren who let him vent his fears and concerns. Soren who didn't try to make it all better with well-meaning platitudes but only listened, sometimes their hands just barely touching in the dark of their tent.

Sometimes while Soren slept, Ike would lay awake beside him and wonder if he could have come this far without his best friend and tactician. Soren would brush it off by saying Ike could do anything he put his mind to, undermine his own importance, but Ike knew better. Soren was cranky, rude, hated most people with a passion. He was anything but a loving influence or a guiding light.

But Ike didn't need that from him. He already had Titania and Mist to be his light. Soren was the grounding force that kept him from flying too high or sinking too low.

He moved closer to Soren in the dark of the tent, slipping an arm across his smaller form and resting his cheek against soft dark hair. Soren murmured in his sleep, nestled closer and Ike smiled a little.

They would march deeper into Daein tomorrow, but with Soren by his side his feet would stay firmly on the ground as they did.


End file.
